harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Ducksmore
“Shove, shove, stop this madness at once!” “Never!” -Ivan Ducksmore and Shove Former President Ivan Santi Z. Ducksmore/General Ivan Z. Ducksmore, simply known as “Ivan”, “Van” “Ducky” “Santi” “Duck General” or simply Supreme Commander Duck, is the 27th President of the Duck Squad. He was the son of Karen Ann Ducksmore and Lester Ducksmore, and brother of Nate Ducksmore, the nephew of Nidalor Adams, Harvey and Rinorale Umaya. He was a heroic duck, and he was shot by a Shove official and died, but his life was saved by the doctors. He still continued to serve his country loyally. Biography Duck Squad: Fall of Peace ”Hope for the world, Starradia. This child will soon become a hero.” Ivan Ducksmore was seen in the end credits scene as a baby duck, being watched by the God Starradium as “hope”. Duck Squad: Requiem ”What the...Saraiko is dead!!!” ”Yes, sadly, she’s dead.” - Ivan and Nate Ducksmore discussing the fate of Lieutenant Katrina Ron Saraiko Ivan Ducksmore, as an adolescent, finishes his degree of college, joins the Bachelor for Astronomy-Military. As a expert astronaut he applied to military school, and became a lieutenant two years later, and he fighted for the War of Requiem, witnessing Katrina Saraiko’s epic death in a sacrificial crash. As the best recruit, he was ranked Lieutenant in place of Saraiko. Duck Squad: Resurgence ”Aww, my eye! I will get you for this, you duck duck killer” -Ivan Ducksmore to Jake Morrison In the events of Independence Day: Resurgence, Ivan Ducksmore, now ranked a general, served on the Resurgence War on Allison’s mothership. Ducksmore was punched in the face, and was shot multiple times, but he was still alive and his wounds were treated neatly. He witnessed the crashing death of Queen Allison, and the fall of the Umayan Empire. Death and possible return Ducksmore striked the Eye of Walaka in the events of Duck Squad: Out of the Woods, and after impaling him, Walaka broke the sword and striked it into the heart of the poor duck. Ducksmore died, and his resurrection could be possible via the Soul Gem and the Starradium Rebirth. Appearance Gen. Ivan Ducksmore is a Mallard Drake. General Ivan Ducksmore, due to he is a mallard, he has green-blue head colour, white wings and a black-blue tail, inherited from his father, who was a Blue Duck. Gen. Ivan Ducksmore was atleast 30cm. taller than the normal Drake, which made him a great general and a “Taller the duck, better the fighter.” When training with a Professional ex-military and Duck Universal Records owner Randy Millbird, Ivan made a record jump of 5 meters, which earned him a trophy for the highest jumping on record for the whole decade until 2nd best Mariduck Ducksmore, his descendant, made his place. Life: General Ivan was born on Virida Northwest on December 11, 1867, and was born with his twin brother, Nate. General Ivan Ducksmore, as a Child studied at Virida University. He entered the Umayan Empire rankings of Private Ducksmore became a Major. Major Ducksmore fighted in 1986, when he was shot in the chest, courtesy of Giger Shove, bit survived in a surgery. Ivan Ducksmore was quickly ok but have to be suspended from work for 4 months. Nate Ducksmore, his brother, a taxi driver, taken over for Ivan, due to his General skills in a military. When Ivan went back to work, Nate was arranged in Lieutenant 1st Class. Ducksmore also fighted for Queen Allison by the War of 1996 and 2016. Ivan Ducksmore was downgraded (at his own request) to a Sergeant because he was getting too old and needed less work, and Grid took his place, right before becoming 1st President Of Xenomorph Country, which Karen Jules, Lieutenant and a descendant of Ivan Ducksmore. Karen Jules (General of Birdland) and the Lead Alien (Cloned again for the 2nd time, now in General of Xenomorphs) have accessed the General stuff of the hardworking Ivan Ducksmore, which they successed in working. Notable Victims Hector Shove Don Shove Ellen Shove-Baret Mangkhut Shove Duck Killer Shove Sudden Fake News A Bird in Social media considered that Ivan was considered dead and the Ivan now is just a clone of the original, but that was not confirmed, according to the surgeon Alisduck. Ivan Ducksmore survived in the War, taking 18 barrels to the chest and abdomen. Memorable Quotes ”Come on Nate, you are a fricking slow poke” - Ivan to Nate, when taking a bath ”Shove, you are one ugly man.”